Acyl desaturase enzymes catalyze the formation of double bonds in fatty acids derived from either dietary sources or de novo synthesis in the liver. Mammals synthesise at least three fatty acid desaturases of differing chain length that specifically catalyze the addition of double bonds at the delta-9, delta-6, and delta-5 positions. Stearoyl-CoA desaturases (SCDs) introduce a double bond in the C9-C10 position of saturated fatty acids. The preferred substrates for the enzymes are palmitoyl-CoA (16:0) and stearoyl-CoA (18:0), which are converted to palmitoleoyl-CoA (16:1) and oleoyl-CoA (18:1), respectively. The resulting mono-unsaturated fatty acids may then be employed in the preparation of phospholipids, triglycerides, and cholesteryl esters, in vivo.
A number of mammalian SCD genes have been cloned. For example, two genes have been cloned from rats (SCD1, SCD2) and four SCD genes have been isolated from mice (SCD1, 2, 3 and 4). While the basic biochemical roles of SCD has been known in rats and mice since the 1970's (Jeffcoat, R et al., Elsevier Science (1984), Vol 4, pp. 85-112; de Antueno, R J, Lipids (1993), Vol. 28, No. 4, pp. 285-290), it has only recently been directly implicated in human diseases processes.
A single SCD gene, SCD1, has been characterized in humans. SCD1 is described in Brownlie et al, WO 01/62954. A second human SCD isoform has been identified, and because it bears little sequence homology to known mouse or rat isoforms it has been named human SCD5 or hSCD5 (WO 02/26944).
Whilst not wishing to be bound by theory, it is thought that inhibition of the activity of SCD in vivo can be used to ameliorate and/or treat one or more diseases such as dyslipidemia, hypoalphalipoproteinemia, hyperbetalipoproteinemia, hypercholesterolemia, hypertriglyceridemia, familial hypercholesterolemia, angina, ischemia, cardiac ischemia, stroke, myocardial infarction, atherosclerosis, obesity, Type I diabetes, Type II diabetes, insulin resistance, hyperinsulinaemia, metabolic syndrome; other cardiovascular diseases e.g. peripheral vascular disease, reperfusion injury, angioplastic restenosis, hypertension, vascular complications of diabetes, thrombosis; hepatic steatosis, non-alcoholic steatohepatitis (NASH) and other diseases related to accumulation of lipids in the liver.
An SCD-mediated disease or condition also includes a disorder of polyunsaturated fatty acid (PUFA) disorder, or a skin disorder, including but not limited to eczema, acne, psoriasis, skin ageing, keloid scar formation or prevention, diseases related to production or secretions from mucous membranes, such as monounsaturated fatty acids, wax esters, and the like (US2006/0205713A1, WO2007/046868, WO2007/046867). SCD has been shown to play a physiological role in cholesterol homeostasis and the de novo biosynthesis of cholesterol esters, triglycerides and wax esters required for normal skin and eyelid function and therefore may be useful in the treatment of acne and other skin conditions (Makoto et al. J of Nutrition (2001), 131(9), 2260-2268, Harrison et al. J of Investigative Dermatology (2007) 127(6), 1309-1317).
An SCD-mediated disease or condition also includes but is not limited to a disease or condition which is, or is related to cancer, neoplasia, malignancy, metastases, tumours (benign or malignant), carcinogenesis, hepatomas and the like (US2006/0205713A1, WO2007/046868, WO2007/046867). Recently, SCD-1 has been identified as playing a role in human tumor cell survival and therefore has potential as an anticancer target (Morgan-Lappe et al. 2007 Cancer Res. 67(9) 4390-4398).
It has been shown that overexpression of Steroyl-CoA desaturase (SCD) in human cells in culture leads to a specific increase in the production of the amyloid plaque-forming Aβ42 peptide, and conversely, that reductions in SCD activity in human cells in culture leads to a specific decrease in the production of Aβ42. Therefore, SCD inhibitors may also be useful for treating, delaying the onset of symptoms, or slowing the progression of symptoms of mild cognitive impairment (MCI), Alzheimer's Disease (AD), cerebral amyloid angiopathy (CAA) or dementia associated with Down Syndrome (DS) and other neurodegenerative diseases characterized by the formation or accumulation of amyloid plaques comprising Aβ42 (US2007/0087363A1; Myriad Genetics).
WO2005/011657 describes certain piperazine derivatives useful for inhibiting SCD activity.
The present invention provides a compound of formula (I) for inhibiting SCD activity:
wherein:X represents —CONH—, —NHCO— or —CH2NH—;R1 represents:—C6-10aryl (such as phenyl) optionally substituted by one, two or three groups independently selected from:                —C1-3alkyl (such as —CH3), —C1-6alkoxy (such as —OCH3), —C1-6haloalkyl (such as —CF3), —OC1-6haloalkyl (such as —OCF3), —OC3-6cycloalkyl or halogen (such as chloro, bromo or fluoro);R2 represents hydrogen, —C1-6alkyl (such as —CH3) or —C1-3alkylOC1-3alkyl (such as —CH2OCH3);R3 represents:—C5-9heteroaryl optionally substituted by one, two or three groups independently selected from: —C1-3alkyl (such as —CH3), —C1-6alkoxy (such as —OCH3), —CO2R4, —C(═O)NR5R6, —C(═O)NHC1-3alkylNR7R8, —C(═O)NHC1-3alkylOC1-3alkyl, —C(═O)NHC1-3alkylOH, —C(═O)R9, —C1-6alkylOH (such as —CH2OH or —C2H4OH), —C═O, —CHO, —C1-3alkylCO2C1-3alkyl, —C1-3alkylOC1-3alkyl, —C1-6haloalkyl (such as —CF3), —OC1-6haloalkyl (such as —OCF3), —OC3-6cycloalkyl, —C3-6cycloalkyl, or halogen (such as chloro, bromo or fluoro);R4 represents —H or —C1-3alkyl (such as —CH3 or —C2H5);R5 represents —H or —C1-3alkyl (such as —CH3);R6 represents —H or —C1-6alkyl (such as —CH3);R7 represents —H or —C1-3alkyl (such as —CH3);R8 represents —H or —C1-3alkyl (such as —CH3); andR9 represents —C6heterocycle (such as morpholine or piperazine) which is optionally substituted by a group independently selected from: —C1-6alkyl (such as —CH3);or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof,with the proviso that the compound of formula (I) is not            N-1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl-1-[(4-fluorophenyl)methyl]-1H-1,2,3-triazole-4-carboxamide
    or N-(6-acetyl-1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1-[(4-methylphenyl)methyl]-1H-1,2,3-triazole-4-carboxamide

The said compounds have been found to inhibit SCD activity and may therefore be useful in the treatment of SCD-mediated diseases such as diseases or conditions caused by or associated with an abnormal plasma lipid profile including dyslipidemia, hypoalphalipoproteinemia, hyperbetalipoproteinemia, hypercholesterolemia, hypertriglyceridemia, familial hypercholesterolemia, angina, ischemia, cardiac ischemia, stroke, myocardial infarction, atherosclerosis, obesity, Type I diabetes, Type II diabetes, insulin resistance, hyperinsulinaemia and metabolic syndrome; other cardiovascular diseases e.g. peripheral vascular disease, reperfusion injury, angioplastic restenosis, hypertension, vascular complications of diabetes, thrombosis, hepatic steatosis, non-alcoholic steatoheptatis (NASH) and other diseases related to accumulation of lipids in the liver; skin disorders e.g. eczema, acne, psoriasis, skin ageing, keloid scar formation or prevention, and diseases related to production or secretions from mucous membranes; cancer, neoplasia, malignancy, metastases, tumours (benign or malignant), carcinogenesis, hepatomas and the like; mild cognitive impairment (MCI), Alzheimer's Disease (AD), cerebral amyloid angiopathy (CAA) or dementia associated with Down Syndrome (DS) and other neurodegenerative diseases characterized by the formation or accumulation of amyloid plaques comprising Aβ42.
In one aspect of the invention, X represents —CONH—. In another aspect of the invention, X represents —NHCO—. In another aspect of the invention, X represents —CH2NH—.
In one aspect of the invention, R1 represents phenyl optionally substituted by one, two or three groups independently selected from: —C1-3alkyl (such as —CH3), —C1-6alkoxy (such as —OCH3), —C1-6haloalkyl (such as —CF3), —OC1-6haloalkyl (such as —OCF3), —OC3-6cycloalkyl or halogen (such as chloro, bromo or fluoro).
In another aspect of the invention, R1 represents phenyl optionally substituted by one or two groups independently selected from: —C1-3alkyl (such as —CH3), —C1-6alkoxy (such as —OCH3), —C1-6haloalkyl (such as —CF3), —OC1-6haloalkyl (such as —OCF3), —OC3-6cycloalkyl or halogen (such as chloro, bromo or fluoro).
In another aspect of the invention, R1 represents phenyl optionally substituted by one, two or three groups independently selected from: —C1-3alkyl (such as —CH3), —C1-3alkoxy (such as —OCH3), —C1-3haloalkyl (such as —CF3), —OC1-3haloalkyl (such as —OCF3), —OC3-6cycloalkyl or halogen (such as chloro, bromo or fluoro).
In another aspect of the invention, R1 represents phenyl optionally substituted by one or two groups independently selected from: —C1-3alkyl (such as —CH3), —C1-3alkoxy (such as —OCH3), —C1-3haloalkyl (such as —CF3), —OC1-3haloalkyl (such as —OCF3), —OC3-6cycloalkyl or halogen (such as chloro, bromo or fluoro).
In another aspect of the invention, R1 represents phenyl optionally substituted by one, two or three groups independently selected from: —CH3, —OCH3, —CF3, —OCF3 or halogen (such as chloro, bromo or fluoro).
In another aspect of the invention, R1 represents phenyl optionally substituted by one or two groups independently selected from: —CH3, —OCH3, —CF3, —OCF3 or halogen (such as chloro, bromo or fluoro).
In another aspect of the invention, R1 represents phenyl substituted by two groups independently selected from halogen (such as chloro, bromo or fluoro).
In another aspect of the invention, R1 represents phenyl substituted by two chloro groups.
In another aspect of the invention, R1 is phenyl substituted in the meta position, that is in the 3 position, and the para position, that is in the 4 position, by halogen e.g chloro i.e.

In another aspect of the invention, R1 is phenyl substituted in the meta position, that is in the 3 position and 5 position, by halogen e.g chloro i.e

In another aspect of the invention, R1 represents phenyl.
In one aspect of the invention, R2 represents hydrogen. In another aspect of the invention, R2 represents —C1-6alkyl. In another aspect of the invention, R2 represents —C1-3alkyl. In another aspect of the invention, R2 represents —CH3 (methyl). In another aspect of the invention, R2 represents —C1-3alkylOC1-3alkyl. In another aspect of the invention, R2 represents —CH2OCH3. In another aspect of the invention, R2 represents hydrogen or —C1-3alkyl.
In one aspect of the invention, R3 represents a —C5-9heteroaryl wherein the optional substituent is on a carbon atom.
In another aspect of the invention, R3 represents —C5heteroaryl containing 5 ring-atoms 1, 2, 3 or 4 of which are hetero-atoms independently selected from nitrogen, oxygen or sulphur and the remaining ring-atoms are carbon, optionally substituted by one, two or three groups independently selected from: —C1-3alkyl (such as —CH3), —C1-6alkoxy (such as —OCH3), —CO2R4, —C(═O)NR5R6, —C(═O)NHC1-3alkylNR7R8, —C(═O)NHC1-3alkylOC1-3alkyl, —C(═O)NHC1-3alkylOH, —C(═O)R9, —C1-6alkylOH (such as —CH2OH or —C2H4OH), —C═O, —CHO, —C1-3alkylCO2C1-3alkyl, —C1-3alkylOC1-3alkyl, —C1-6haloalkyl (such as —CF3), —OC1-6haloalkyl (such as —OCF3), —OC3-6cycloalkyl, —C3-6cycloalkyl or halogen (such as chloro, bromo or fluoro).
In another aspect of the invention, R3 represents —C5heteroaryl containing 5 ring-atoms 1, 2, 3 or 4 of which are hetero-atoms independently selected from nitrogen, oxygen or sulphur and the remaining ring-atoms are carbon, optionally substituted by one or two groups independently selected from: —C1-3alkyl (such as —CH3), —C1-6alkoxy (such as —OCH3), —CO2R4, —C(═O)NR5R6, —C(═O)NHC1-3alkylNR7R8, —C(═O)NHC1-3alkylOC1-3alkyl, —C(═O)NHC1-3alkylOH, —C(═O)R9, —C1-6alkylOH (such as —CH2OH or —C2H4OH), —C═O, —CHO, —C1-3alkylCO2C1-3alkyl, —C1-3alkylOC1-3alkyl, —C1-6haloalkyl (such as —CF3), —OC1-6haloalkyl (such as —OCF3), —OC3-6cycloalkyl, —C3-6cycloalkyl or halogen (such as chloro, bromo or fluoro).
In another aspect of the invention, R3 represents —C5heteroaryl containing 5 ring-atoms 1, 2, 3 or 4 of which are hetero-atoms independently selected from nitrogen, oxygen or sulphur and the remaining ring-atoms are carbon, optionally substituted by one, two or three groups independently selected from: —C1-3alkyl (such as —CH3), —C1-3alkoxy (such as —OCH3), —CO2R4, —C(═O)NR5R6, —C(═O)NHC1-3alkylNR7R8, —C(═O)NHC1-3alkylOC1-3alkyl, —C(═O)NHC1-3alkylOH, —C(═O)R9, —C1-3alkylOH (such as —CH2OH or —C2H4OH), —C═O, —CHO, —C1-3alkylCO2C1-3alkyl, —C1-3alkylOC1-3alkyl or —C1-3haloalkyl (such as —CF3).
In another aspect of the invention, R3 represents —C5heteroaryl containing 5 ring-atoms 1, 2, 3 or 4 of which are hetero-atoms independently selected from nitrogen, oxygen or sulphur and the remaining ring-atoms are carbon, optionally substituted by one or two groups independently selected from: —C1-3alkyl (such as —CH3), —C1-3alkoxy (such as —OCH3), —CO2R4, —C(═O)NR5R6, —C(═O)NHC1-3alkylNR7R8, —C(═O)NHC1-3alkylOC1-3alkyl, —C(═O)NHC1-3alkylOH, —C(═O)R9, —C1-3alkylOH (such as —CH2OH or —C2H4OH), —C═O, —CHO, —C1-3alkylCO2C1-3alkyl, —C1-3alkylOC1-3alkyl or —C1-3haloalkyl (such as —CF3).
In another aspect of the invention, R3 represents —C5heteroaryl containing 5 ring-atoms 1, 2, 3 or 4 of which are hetero-atoms independently selected from nitrogen, oxygen or sulphur and the remaining ring-atoms are carbon, optionally substituted by one, two or three groups independently selected from: —C1-3alkyl (such as —CH3), —CO2R4, —C(═O)NR5R6, —C(═O)NHC1-3alkylN(CH3)2, —C(═O)NHC1-3alkylOC1-3alkyl, —C(═O)NHC1-3alkylOH, —C(═O)R9, —C1-3alkylOH (such as —CH2OH or —C2H4OH), —CHO, —C1-3alkylCO2C1-3alkyl, —C1-3alkylOC1-3alkyl or —C1-3haloalkyl (such as —CF3).
In another aspect of the invention, R3 represents —C5heteroaryl containing 5 ring-atoms 1, 2, 3 or 4 of which are hetero-atoms independently selected from nitrogen, oxygen or sulphur and the remaining ring-atoms are carbon, optionally substituted by one or two groups independently selected from: —C1-3alkyl (such as —CH3), —CO2R4, —C(═O)NR5R6, —C(═O)NHC1-3alkylN(CH3)2, —C(═O)NHC1-3alkylOC1-3alkyl, —C(═O)NHC1-3alkylOH, —C(═O)R9, —C1-3alkylOH (such as —CH2OH or —C2H4OH), —CHO, —C1-3alkylCO2C1-3alkyl, —C1-3alkylOC1-3alkyl or —C1-3haloalkyl (such as —CF3).
In another aspect of the invention, R3 represents —C5heteroaryl containing 5 ring-atoms 1, 2, 3 or 4 of which are hetero-atoms independently selected from nitrogen, oxygen or sulphur and the remaining ring-atoms are carbon, optionally substituted by one, two or three groups independently selected from: —CH3, —CO2H, —CO2CH3, —CO2C2H5, —C(═O)NH2, —C(═O)NHCH3, —C(═O)NHC2H5, —C(═O)NHCH(CH3)2, —C(═O)NHC2H4CH(CH3)2, —C(═O)N(CH3)2—C(═O)NHC2H4N(CH3)2, —C(═O)NHC2H4OH, —C(═O)NHC2H4OCH3, —C(═O)R9, —CH2OH, —C2H4OH, —CHO, —CH2CO2CH3, —CH2CO2C2H5—CH2OCH3, —CH2CONHCH3 or —CF3.
In another aspect of the invention, R3 represents —C5heteroaryl containing 5 ring-atoms 1, 2, 3 or 4 of which are hetero-atoms independently selected from nitrogen, oxygen or sulphur and the remaining ring-atoms are carbon, optionally substituted by one or two groups independently selected from: —CH3, —CO2H, —CO2CH3, —CO2C2H5, —C(═O)NH2, —C(═O)NHCH3, —C(═O)NHC2H5, —C(═O)NHCH(CH3)2, —C(═O)NHC2H4CH(CH3)2, —C(═O)N(CH3)2—C(═O)NHC2H4N(CH3)2, —C(═O)NHC2H4OH, —C(═O)NHC2H4OCH3, —C(═O)R9, —CH2OH, —C2H4OH, —CHO, —CH2CO2CH3, —CH2CO2C2H5—CH2OCH3, —CH2CONHCH3 or —CF3.
In another aspect of the invention, R3 represents thiazole, thiadiazole, oxadiazole or oxazole, optionally substituted by one, two or three groups independently selected from: —CH3, —CO2H, —CO2CH3, —CO2C2H5, —C(═O)NH2, —C(═O)NHCH3, —C(═O)NHC2H5, —C(═O)NHCH(CH3)2, —C(═O)NHC2H4CH(CH3)2, —C(═O)N(CH3)2—C(═O)NHC2H4N(CH3)2, —C(═O)NHC2H4OH, —C(═O)NHC2H4OCH3, —C(═O)R9, —CH2OH, —C2H4OH, —CHO, —CH2CO2CH3, —CH2CO2C2H5—CH2OCH3, —CH2CONHCH3 or —CF3.
In another aspect of the invention, R3 represents thiazole, thiadiazole, oxadiazole or oxazole, optionally substituted by one or two groups independently selected from: —CH3, —CO2H, —CO2CH3, —CO2C2H5, —C(═O)NH2, —C(═O)NHCH3, —C(═O)NHC2H5, —C(═O)NHCH(CH3)2, —C(═O)NHC2H4CH(CH3)2, —C(═O)N(CH3)2—C(═O)NHC2H4N(CH3)2, —C(═O)NHC2H4OH, —C(═O)NHC2H4OCH3, —C(═O)R9, —CH2OH, —C2H4OH, —CHO, —CH2CO2CH3, —CH2CO2C2H5—CH2OCH3, —CH2CONHCH3 or —CF3.
In another aspect of the invention, R3 represents —C9heteroaryl containing 9 ring-atoms 1, 2, 3 or 4 of which are hetero-atoms independently selected from nitrogen or sulphur and the remaining ring-atoms are carbon, optionally substituted by one, two or three groups independently selected from: —C1-3alkyl (such as —CH3), —C1-6alkoxy (such as —OCH3), —CO2R4, —C(═O)NR5R6, —C(═O)NHC1-3alkylNR7R8, —C(═O)NHC1-3alkylOC1-3alkyl, —C(═O)NHC1-3alkylOH, —C(═O)R9, —C1-6alkylOH (such as —CH2OH or —C2H4OH), —C═O, —CHO, —C1-3alkylCO2C1-3alkyl, —C1-3alkylOC1-3alkyl, —C1-6haloalkyl (such as —CF3), —OC1-6haloalkyl (such as —OCF3), —OC3-6cycloalkyl, —C3-6cycloalkyl or halogen (such as chloro, bromo or fluoro).
In another aspect of the invention, R3 represents —C9heteroaryl containing 9 ring-atoms 1, 2, 3 or 4 of which are hetero-atoms independently selected from nitrogen or sulphur and the remaining ring-atoms are carbon, optionally substituted by one or two groups independently selected from: —C1-3alkyl (such as —CH3), —C1-6alkoxy (such as —OCH3), —CO2R4, —C(═O)NR5R6, —C(═O)NHC1-3alkylNR7R8, —C(═O)NHC1-3alkylOC1-3alkyl, —C(═O)NHC1-3alkylOH, —C(═O)R9, —C1-6alkylOH (such as —CH2OH or —C2H4OH), —C═O, —CHO, —C1-3alkylCO2C1-3alkyl, —C1-3alkylOC1-3alkyl, —C1-6haloalkyl (such as —CF3), —OC1-6haloalkyl (such as —OCF3), —OC3-6cycloalkyl, —C3-6cycloalkyl or halogen (such as chloro, bromo or fluoro).
In another aspect of the invention, R3 represents —C9heteroaryl containing 9 ring-atoms 1, 2, 3 or 4 of which are hetero-atoms independently selected from nitrogen or sulphur and the remaining ring-atoms are carbon, optionally substituted by one, two or three groups independently selected from: —C1-3alkyl (such as —CH3), —C1-3alkoxy (such as —OCH3), —CO2R4, —C(═O)NR5R6, —C(═O)NHC1-3alkylNR7R8, —C(═O)NHC1-3alkylOC1-3alkyl, —C(═O)NHC1-3alkylOH, —C(═O)R9, —C1-3alkylOH (such as —CH2OH or —C2H4OH), —C═O, —CHO, —C1-3alkylCO2C1-3alkyl, —C1-3alkylOC1-3alkyl, —C1-3haloalkyl (such as —CF3), —OC1-3haloalkyl (such as —OCF3), —OC3-6cycloalkyl, —C3-6cycloalkyl or halogen (such as chloro, bromo or fluoro).
In another aspect of the invention, R3 represents —C9heteroaryl containing 9 ring-atoms 1, 2, 3 or 4 of which are hetero-atoms independently selected from nitrogen or sulphur and the remaining ring-atoms are carbon, optionally substituted by one or two groups independently selected from: —C1-3alkyl (such as —CH3), —C1-3alkoxy (such as —OCH3), —CO2R4, —C(═O)NR5R6, —C(═O)NHC1-3alkylNR7R8, —C(═O)NHC1-3alkylOC1-3alkyl, —C(═O)NHC1-3alkylOH, —C(═O)R9, —C1-3alkylOH (such as —CH2OH or —C2H4OH), —C═O, —CHO, —C1-3alkylCO2C1-3alkyl, —C1-3alkylOC1-3alkyl, —C1-3haloalkyl (such as —CF3), —OC1-3haloalkyl (such as —OCF3), —OC3-6cycloalkyl, —C3-6cycloalkyl or halogen (such as chloro, bromo or fluoro).
In another aspect of the invention, R3 represents —C9heteroaryl containing 9 ring-atoms 1, 2, 3 or 4 of which are hetero-atoms independently selected from nitrogen or sulphur and the remaining ring-atoms are carbon, optionally substituted by one, two or three groups independently selected from: —C1-6alkoxy (such as —OCH3), —CO2R4 or —C═O.
In another aspect of the invention, R3 represents —C9heteroaryl containing 9 ring-atoms 1, 2, 3 or 4 of which are hetero-atoms independently selected from nitrogen or sulphur and the remaining ring-atoms are carbon, optionally substituted by one or two groups independently selected from: —C1-6alkoxy (such as —OCH3), —CO2R4 or —C═O.
In another aspect of the invention, R3 represents —C9heteroaryl containing 9 ring-atoms 1, 2, 3 or 4 of which are hetero-atoms independently selected from nitrogen or sulphur and the remaining ring-atoms are carbon, optionally substituted by one, two or three groups independently selected from: —C1-3alkoxy (such as —OCH3), —CO2R4 or —C═O.
In another aspect of the invention, R3 represents —C9heteroaryl containing 9 ring-atoms 1, 2, 3 or 4 of which are hetero-atoms independently selected from nitrogen or sulphur and the remaining ring-atoms are carbon, optionally substituted by one or two groups independently selected from: —C1-3alkoxy (such as —OCH3), —CO2R4 or —C═O.
In another aspect of the invention, R3 represents —C9heteroaryl containing 9 ring-atoms 1, 2, 3 or 4 of which are hetero-atoms independently selected from nitrogen or sulphur and the remaining ring-atoms are carbon, optionally substituted by one, two or three groups independently selected from: —OCH3, —CO2C1-3alkyl or —C═O.
In another aspect of the invention, R3 represents —C9heteroaryl containing 9 ring-atoms 1, 2, 3 or 4 of which are hetero-atoms independently selected from nitrogen or sulphur and the remaining ring-atoms are carbon, optionally substituted by one or two groups independently selected from: —OCH3, —CO2C1-3alkyl or —C═O.
In another aspect of the invention, R3 represents —C9heteroaryl containing 9 ring-atoms 1, 2, 3 or 4 of which are hetero-atoms independently selected from nitrogen or sulphur and the remaining ring-atoms are carbon, optionally substituted by one, two or three groups independently selected from: —OCH3, —CO2C2H5 or —C═O.
In another aspect of the invention, R3 represents —C9heteroaryl containing 9 ring-atoms 1, 2, 3 or 4 of which are hetero-atoms independently selected from nitrogen or sulphur and the remaining ring-atoms are carbon, optionally substituted by one or two groups independently selected from: —OCH3, —CO2C2H5 or —C═O.
In another aspect of the invention, R3 represents benzothiazole or thiazolo-pyrimidin, optionally substituted by one, two or three groups independently selected from: —OCH3, —CO2C2H5 or —C═O.
In another aspect of the invention, R3 represents benzothiazole or thiazolo-pyrimidin, optionally substituted by one or two groups independently selected from: —OCH3, —CO2C2H5 or —C═O.
In another aspect of the invention, R3 represents —C6heteroaryl optionally substituted by one, two or three groups independently selected from: —C1-3alkyl (such as —CH3), —C1-6alkoxy (such as —OCH3), —CO2R4, —C(═O)NR5R6, —C(═O)NHC1-3alkylNR7R8, —C(═O)NHC1-3alkylOC1-3alkyl, —C(═O)NHC1-3alkylOH, —C(═O)R9, —C1-6alkylOH (such as —CH2OH or —C2H4OH), —C═O, —CHO, —C1-3alkylCO2C1-3alkyl, —C1-3alkylOC1-3alkyl, —C1-6haloalkyl (such as —CF3), —OC1-6haloalkyl (such as —OCF3), —OC3-6cycloalkyl, —C3-6cycloalkyl or halogen (such as chloro, bromo or fluoro).
In another aspect of the invention, R3 represents —C6heteroaryl optionally substituted by one or two groups independently selected from: —C1-3alkyl (such as —CH3), —C1-6alkoxy (such as —OCH3), —CO2R4, —C(═O)NR5R6, —C(═O)NHC1-3alkylNR7R8, —C(═O)NHC1-3alkylOC1-3alkyl, —C(═O)NHC1-3alkylOH, —C(═O)R9, —C1-6alkylOH (such as —CH2OH or —C2H4OH), —C═O, —CHO, —C1-3alkylCO2C1-3alkyl, —C1-3alkylOC1-3alkyl, —C1-6haloalkyl (such as —CF3), —OC1-6haloalkyl (such as —OCF3), —OC3-6cycloalkyl, —C3-6cycloalkyl or halogen (such as chloro, bromo or fluoro).
In another aspect of the invention, R3 represents —C6heteroaryl optionally substituted by one, two or three groups independently selected from: —C1-3alkyl (such as —CH3), —C1-3alkoxy (such as —OCH3), —CO2R4, —C(═O)NR5R6, —C(═O)NHC1-3alkylNR7R8, —C(═O)NHC1-3alkylOC1-3alkyl, —C(═O)NHC1-3alkylOH, —C(═O)R9, —C1-3alkylOH (such as —CH2OH or —C2H4OH), —C═O, —CHO, —C1-3alkylCO2C1-3alkyl, —C1-3alkylOC1-3alkyl, —C1-3haloalkyl (such as —CF3), —OC1-3haloalkyl (such as —OCF3), —OC3-6cycloalkyl, —C3-6cycloalkyl or halogen (such as chloro, bromo or fluoro).
In another aspect of the invention, R3 represents pyridine optionally substituted by one or two groups independently selected from: —C1-3alkyl (such as —CH3), —C1-3alkoxy (such as —OCH3), —CO2R4, —C(═O)NR5R6, —C(═O)NHC1-3alkylNR7R8, —C(═O)NHC1-3alkylOC1-3alkyl, —C(═O)NHC1-3alkylOH, —C(═O)R9, —C1-3alkylOH (such as —CH2OH or —C2H4OH), —C═O, —CHO, —C1-3alkylCO2C1-3alkyl, —C1-3alkylOC1-3alkyl, —C1-3haloalkyl (such as —CF3), —OC1-3haloalkyl (such as —OCF3), —OC3-6cycloalkyl, —C3-6cycloalkyl or halogen (such as chloro, bromo or fluoro).
In another aspect of the invention, R3 represents pyridine optionally substituted by one, two or three groups independently selected from: —CO2R4, —C1-6alkylOH (such as —CH2OH or —C2H4OH) or —C(═O)NR5R6.
In another aspect of the invention, R3 represents pyridine optionally substituted by one or two groups independently selected from: —CO2R4, —C1-6alkylOH (such as —CH2OH or —C2H4OH) or —C(═O)NR5R6.
In another aspect of the invention, R3 represents pyridine optionally substituted by one, two or three groups independently selected from: —CO2R4, —C1-3alkylOH (such as —CH2OH or —C2H4OH) or —C(═O)NR5R6.
In another aspect of the invention, R3 represents pyridine optionally substituted by one or two groups independently selected from: —CO2R4, —C1-3alkylOH (such as —CH2OH or —C2H4OH) or —C(═O)NR5R6.
In another aspect of the invention, R3 represents pyridine optionally substituted by a group independently selected from: —CO2R4, —C1-3alkylOH (such as —CH2OH or —C2H4OH) or —C(═O)NR5R6.
In another aspect of the invention, R3 represents pyridine optionally substituted by a group independently selected from: —CO2CH3, —CH2OH or —CONHCH3.
In one aspect of the invention, R4 represents hydrogen. In another aspect of the invention, R4 represents —C1-3alkyl. In another aspect of the invention, R4 represents —C2H5 (ethyl). In another aspect of the invention, R4 represents —CH3 (methyl).
In one aspect of the invention, R5 represents hydrogen. In another aspect of the invention R5 represents —C1-3alkyl. In another aspect of the invention R5 represents —CH3 (methyl).
In one aspect of the invention, R6 represents hydrogen. In another aspect of the invention, R6 represents —C1-6alkyl. In another aspect of the invention R6 represents —C1-3alkyl. In another aspect of the invention, R6 represents —CH3 (methyl). In another aspect of the invention, R6 represents —CH(CH3)2 (isopropyl). In another aspect of the invention, R6 represents —C2H5 (ethyl). In another aspect of the invention, R6 represents —C3H7 (propyl).
In one aspect of the invention, R7 represents hydrogen. In another aspect of the invention, R7 represent —C1-3alkyl. In another aspect of the invention, R7 represents —CH3 (methyl).
In one aspect of the invention, R8 represents hydrogen. In another aspect of the invention, R8 represent —C1-3alkyl. In another aspect of the invention, R8 represents —CH3 (methyl).
In one aspect of the invention, R9 represents morpholine or piperazine optionally substituted by —C1-6alkyl (such as —CH3). In another aspect of the invention, R9 represents morpholine or piperazine optionally substituted by —C1-3alkyl (such as —CH3). In another aspect of the invention, R9 represents morpholine or piperazine substituted by —CH3 (methyl).
Each of the aspects of the invention are independent unless stated otherwise. Nevertheless the skilled person will understand that all the permutations of the aspects of described are within the scope of the invention. Thus it is to be understood that the present invention covers all combinations of suitable, convenient and exemplified groups described herein. For example, in one aspect the invention provides a compound of formula (I) wherein X represents —CONH— and R2 represents —CH3.
Certain compounds of formula (I) may exist in stereoisomeric forms (e.g. they may contain one or more asymmetric carbon atoms). The individual stereoisomers (enantiomers and diastereomers) and mixtures of these are included within the scope of the present invention. The invention also extends to conformational isomers of compounds of formula (I) and any geometric (cis and/or trans) isomers of said compounds. Likewise, it is understood that compounds of formula (I) may exist in tautomeric forms other than that shown in the formula and these are also included within the scope of the present invention.
It will be appreciated that racemic compounds of formula (I) may be optionally resolved into their individual enantiomers. Such resolutions may conveniently be accomplished by standard methods known in the art. For example, a racemic compound of formula (I) may be resolved by chiral preparative HPLC.
It will also be appreciated that compounds of the invention which exist as polymorphs, and mixtures thereof, are within the scope of the present invention.
As used herein, the term “alkyl” refers to straight or branched hydrocarbon chains containing the specified number of carbon atoms. For example, C1-6alkyl means a straight or branched alkyl containing at least 1, and at most 6, carbon atoms. Examples of “alkyl” as used herein include, but are not limited to, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, n-butyl, n-pentyl, n-hexyl, isobutyl, isopropyl, t-butyl and 1,1-dimethylpropyl. However, when a moiety is defined such that alkyl bears a substituent it will be clear to the skilled person from the context that alkyl may include alkylene, for example methylene (—CH2—), ethylene (—CH2CH2—) and propylene (—CH2CH2CH2—).
As used herein, the term “alkylOH” refers to straight or branched hydrocarbon chains containing the specified number of carbon atoms and a hydroxyl group. For example, —C1-6alkylOH means a straight or branched alkyl containing at least 1, and at most 6, carbon atoms and OH. In one aspect of the invention, the alkyl chain in —C1-6alkylOH is a straight hydrocarbon chain containing the specified number of carbon atoms and a hydroxyl group.
As used herein, the term “alkoxy” refers to a straight or branched alkoxy group containing the specified number of carbon atoms. For example, C1-6alkoxy means a straight or branched alkoxy group containing at least 1, and at most 6, carbon atoms. Examples of “alkoxy” as used herein include, but are not limited to, methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, prop-2-oxy, butoxy, but-2-oxy, 2-methylprop-1-oxy, 2-methylprop-2-oxy, pentoxy and hexyloxy. The point of attachment may be on the oxygen or carbon atom.
As used herein, the term “halogen” or “halo” refers to a fluorine (fluoro), chlorine (chloro), bromine (bromo) or iodine (iodo) atom.
As used herein, the term “haloalkyl” refers to an alkyl group having one or more carbon atoms and wherein at least one hydrogen atom is replaced with a halogen atom, for example a trifluoromethyl group and the like.
As used herein, the term “cycloalkyl” refers to a saturated cyclic group containing 3 to 6 carbon ring-atoms. Examples include cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl and cyclohexyl.
As used herein, the term “C5-9heteroaryl” refers to an aromatic cyclic group containing 5 to 9 ring-atoms 1, 2, 3 or 4 of which are hetero-atoms independently selected from nitrogen, oxygen and sulphur and the remaining ring-atoms are carbon, e.g. isoxazole, oxazole, thiazolopyrimidine, imidazole, thiazole, benzothiazole, thiadiazole, oxadiazole or pyridine and more specifically thiazole, benzothiazole, thiadiazole, oxazole, pyridine and thiazolopyrimidine. This definition includes both monocyclic and bicyclic ring systems and bicyclic structures at least a portion of which is aromatic and the other part is saturated, partially or fully unsaturated.
As used herein, the term ‘—C6-10aryl’ means an aromatic carbocyclic moiety containing 6 to 10 ring-atoms. The definition includes both monocyclic and bicyclic ring systems and bicyclic structures at least a portion of which is aromatic and the other part is saturated, partially or fully unsaturated. Examples of aromatic, aryl groups include phenyl, naphthyl, anthryl, phenanthryl, indanyl, indenyl, azulenyl, azulanyl, fluorenyl, more specifically phenyl and naphthyl, and more specifically phenyl.
As used herein, the term “C6heterocyclyl” refers to a cyclic group containing 6 ring-atoms 1, 2 or 3 of which are hetero-atoms independently selected from nitrogen, oxygen and sulphur and the remaining ring-atoms are carbon, and, wherein said cyclic group is saturated, partially or fully unsaturated but, which is not aromatic e.g 1,4-dioxane, morpholine, 1,4-dithiane, piperazine, piperidine, tetrahydropyran, dihydropyran, 1,3-dioxane, 1,3-dithiane, oxathiane or thiomorpholine and more specifically morpholine and piperazine. This definition includes bicyclic structures provided the moiety is non-aromatic.
Examples of heterocyclyl and heteroaryl groups include: furyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, pyrrolinyl, pyrrolidinyl, imidazolyl, dioxolanyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, imidazolinyl, imidazolidinyl, pyrazolyl, pyrazolinyl, pyrazolidinyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyranyl, pyridyl, piperidinyl, homopiperazinyl, dioxanyl, morpholino, dithianyl, thiomorpholino, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, piperazinyl, sulfolanyl, tetrazolyl, triazinyl, azepinyl, oxazepinyl, thiazepinyl, diazepinyl and thiazolinyl, benzimidazolyl, benzoxazolyl, imidazopyridinyl, benzoxazinyl, benzothiazinyl, benzothiophenyl oxazolopyridinyl, benzofuranyl, quinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, dihydroquinazolinyl, benzothiazolyl, phthalimido, benzofuranyl, benzodiazepinyl, indolyl and isoindolyl.
As used herein, the term “substituted” refers to substitution with the named substituent or substituents, multiple degrees of substitution being allowed unless otherwise stated.
For the avoidance of doubt, the term “independently” means that where more than one substituent is selected from a number of possible substituents, those substituents may be the same or different.
As used herein, the term “pharmaceutically acceptable” means a compound which is suitable for pharmaceutical use.
Salts of compounds of formula (I) which are suitable for use in medicine are those wherein the counterion is pharmaceutically acceptable. However, salts having non-pharmaceutically acceptable counterions are within the scope of the present invention, for example, for use as intermediates in the preparation of other compounds of formula (I) and their pharmaceutically acceptable salts.
Suitable pharmaceutically acceptable salts will be apparent to those skilled in the art and include for example acid addition salts formed with inorganic acids e.g. hydrochloric, hydrobromic, sulfuric, nitric or phosphoric acid; and organic acids e.g. succinic, maleic, malic, mandelic, acetic, fumaric, glutamic, lactic, citric, tartaric, benzoic, benzenesulfonic, p-toluenesulfonic, methanesulfonic, ethanesulfonic or naphthalenesulfonic acid. Other non-pharmaceutically acceptable salts e.g. oxalates, may be used, for example in the isolation of compounds of formula (I) and are included within the scope of this invention. Reference is made to Berge et al. J. Pharm. Sci., 1977, 66, 1-19.
Certain of the compounds of formula (I) may form acid addition salts with one or more equivalents of the acid. The present invention includes within its scope all possible stoichiometric and non-stoichiometric forms thereof.
Solvates of the compounds of formula (I) and solvates of the salts of the compounds of formula (I) are included within the scope of the present invention.
As used herein, the term “solvate” refers to a complex of variable stoichiometry formed by a solute (in this invention, a compound of formula (I) or a salt thereof) and a solvent. Such solvents for the purpose of the invention may not interfere with the biological activity of the solute. Examples of suitable solvents include, but are not limited to, water, methanol, ethanol and acetic acid. In one aspect of the invention, the solvent used is a pharmaceutically acceptable solvent. In another aspect of the invention, the solvent used is water and the solvate may also be referred to as a hydrate.
Solvates of compounds of formula (I) which are suitable for use in medicine are those wherein the solvent is pharmaceutically acceptable. However, solvates having non-pharmaceutically acceptable solvents are within the scope of the present invention, for example, for use as intermediates in the preparation of other compounds of formula (I) and their pharmaceutically acceptable salts.
Prodrugs of the compounds of formula (I) are included within the scope of the present invention.
As used herein, the term “prodrug” means a compound which is converted within the body, e.g. by hydrolysis in the blood, into its active form that has medical effects. Pharmaceutically acceptable prodrugs are described in T. Higuchi and V. Stella, Prodrugs as Novel Delivery Systems, Vol. 14 of the A.C.S. Symposium Series, and in Edward B. Roche, ed., Bioreversible Carriers in Drug Design, American Pharmaceutical Association and Pergamon Press, 1987 and in D. Fleishner, S. Ramon and H. Barba “Improved oral drug delivery: solubility limitations overcome by the use of prodrugs”, Advanced Drug Delivery Reviews (1996) 19(2) 115-130. Prodrugs are any covalently bonded carriers that release a compound of structure (I) in vivo when such prodrug is administered to a patient. Prodrugs are generally prepared by modifying functional groups in a way such that the modification is cleaved in vivo yielding the parent compound. Prodrugs may include, for example, compounds of this invention wherein hydroxyl or amine groups are bonded to any group that, when administered to a patient, cleaves to form the hydroxy or amine groups. Thus, representative examples of prodrugs include (but are not limited to) phosphonate, carbamate, acetate, formate and benzoate derivatives of hydroxy and amine functional groups of the compounds of formula (I).
Phosphonates, acetates, benzoates and carbamates may be active in their own right and/or be hydrolysable under in vivo conditions in the human body. Suitable pharmaceutically acceptable in vivo hydrolysable ester groups include those which break down readily in the human body to leave the parent acid or its salt. A phosphonate is formed by reaction with phosphorous (phosphonic) acid, by methods well known in the art. For example, phosphonates may be derivatives such as RP(O)(OR)2 and the like. A acetate is an ester of acetic acid. A benzoate is an ester of benzenecarboxylic acid. A carbamate is an ester of carbamic acid.
In one aspect of the invention there is provided a compound, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, wherein the compound is selected from the group consisting of:    1-[(3,4-Dichlorophenyl)methyl]-5-methyl-N-[6-(methyloxy)-1,3-benzothiazol-2-yl]-1H-1,2,3-triazole-4-carboxamide,    Ethyl 2-[({1-[(3,4-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-5-methyl-1H-1,2,3-triazol-4-yl}carbonyl)amino]-4-methyl-1,3-thiazole-5-carboxylate,    Ethyl 5-[({1-[(3,4-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-5-methyl-1H-1,2,3-triazol-4-yl}carbonyl)amino]-1,3,4-thiadiazole-2-carboxylate,    Methyl 2-[({1-[(3,4-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-5-methyl-1H-1,2,3-triazol-4-yl}carbonyl)amino]-1,3-thiazole-5-carboxylate,    1-[(3,4-Dichlorophenyl)methyl]-N-(5-formyl-1,3-thiazol-2-yl)-5-methyl-1H-1,2,3-triazole-4-carboxamide,    1-[(3,4-Dichlorophenyl)methyl]-5-methyl-N-(5-methyl-1,3,4-oxadiazol-2-yl)-1H-1,2,3-triazole-4-carboxamide,    1-[(3,4-Dichlorophenyl)methyl]-5-methyl-N-{5-[(methyloxy)methyl]-1,3,4-thiadiazol-2-yl}-1H-1,2,3-triazole-4-carboxamide,    Methyl {2-[({1-[(3,4-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-5-methyl-1H-1,2,3-triazol-4-yl}carbonyl)amino]-1,3-thiazol-4-yl}acetate,    Ethyl 2-[({1-[(3,4-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-5-methyl-1H-1,2,3-triazol-4-yl}carbonyl)amino]-4-(trifluoromethyl)-1,3-thiazole-5-carboxylate,    1-[(3,4-Dichlorophenyl)methyl]-N-(4,5-dimethyl-1,3-thiazol-2-yl)-5-methyl-1H-1,2,3-triazole-4-carboxamide,    Ethyl 2-[({1-[(3,4-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-5-methyl-1H-1,2,3-triazol-4-yl}carbonyl)amino]-1,3-benzothiazole-6-carboxylate,    Ethyl {2-[({1-[(3,4-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-5-methyl-1H-1,2,3-triazol-4-yl}carbonyl)amino]-5-methyl-1,3-thiazol-4-yl}acetate,    1-[(3,4-Dichlorophenyl)methyl]-N-(5,7-dioxo-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro[1,3]thiazolo[4,5-d]pyrimidin-2-yl)-5-methyl-1H-1,2,3-triazole-4-carboxamide,    Methyl 6-[({1-[3,4-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-5-methyl-1H-1,2,3-triazol-4-yl}carbonyl)amino]-3-pyridinecarboxylate,    Methyl 2-[({1-[(3,4-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-5-methyl-1H-1,2,3-triazol-4-yl}carbonyl)amino]-4-pyridinecarboxylate,    2-[({1-[(3,4-Dichlorophenyl)methyl]-5-methyl-1H-1,2,3-triazol-4-yl}carbonyl)amino]-4-methyl-1,3-thiazole-5-carboxylic acid,    2-[({1-[(3,4-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-5-methyl-1H-1,2,3-triazol-4-yl}carbonyl)amino]-1,3-oxazole-5-carboxylic acid,    1-[(3,4-Dichlorophenyl)methyl]-5-methyl-N-{4-methyl-5-[(methylamino)carbonyl]-1,3-thiazol-2-yl}-1H-1,2,3-triazole-4-carboxamide,    1-[(3,4-Dichlorophenyl)methyl]-5-methyl-N-(4-methyl-5-{[(3-methylbutyl)amino]carbonyl}-1,3-thiazol-2-yl)-1H-1,2,3-triazole-4-carboxamide,    1-[(3,4-Dichlorophenyl)methyl]-5-methyl-N-(4-methyl-5-{[(1-methylethyl)amino]carbonyl}-1,3-thiazol-2-yl)-1H-1,2,3-triazole-4-carboxamide,    1-[(3,4-Dichlorophenyl)methyl]-N-{5-[(ethylamino)carbonyl]-4-methyl-1,3-thiazol-2-yl}-5-methyl-1H-1,2,3-triazole-4-carboxamide,    1-[(3,4-Dichlorophenyl)methyl]-N-[5-({[2-(dimethylamino)ethyl]amino}carbonyl)-4-methyl-1,3-thiazol-2-yl]-5-methyl-1H-1,2,3-triazole-4-carboxamide,    1-[(3,4-Dichlorophenyl)methyl]-5-methyl-N-(5-{[(3-methylbutyl)amino]carbonyl}-1,3-thiazol-2-yl)-1H-1,2,3-triazole-4-carboxamide,    1-[(3,4-Dichlorophenyl)methyl]-5-methyl-N-[4-methyl-5-(4-morpholinylcarbonyl)-1,3-thiazol-2-yl]-1H-1,2,3-triazole-4-carboxamide,    1-[(3,4-Dichlorophenyl)methyl]-5-methyl-N-{4-methyl-5-[(4-methyl-1-piperazinyl)carbonyl]-1,3-thiazol-2-yl}-1H-1,2,3-triazole-4-carboxamide,    1-[(3,4-Dichlorophenyl)methyl]-5-methyl-N-[4-methyl-5-({[2-(methyloxy)ethyl]amino}carbonyl)-1,3-thiazol-2-yl]-1H-1,2,3-triazole-4-carboxamide,    1-[(3,4-Dichlorophenyl)methyl]-N-(5-{[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]carbonyl}-4-methyl-1,3-thiazol-2-yl)-5-methyl-1H-1,2,3-triazole-4-carboxamide,    1-[(3,4-Dichlorophenyl)methyl]-N-{5-[(dimethylamino)carbonyl]-4-methyl-1,3-thiazol-2-yl}-5-methyl-1H-1,2,3-triazole-4-carboxamide,    1-[(3,4-Dichlorophenyl)methyl]-5-methyl-N-{5-[(methylamino)carbonyl]-1,3-thiazol-2-yl}-1H-1,2,3-triazole-4-carboxamide,    1-[(3,4-Dichlorophenyl)methyl]-N-{5-[(dimethylamino)carbonyl]-1,3-thiazol-2-yl}-5-methyl-1H-1,2,3-triazole-4-carboxamide,    1-[(3,4-Dichlorophenyl)methyl]-N-(5-{[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]carbonyl}-1,3-thiazol-2-yl)-5-methyl-1H-1,2,3-triazole-4-carboxamide,    2-[({1-[(3,4-Dichlorophenyl)methyl]-5-methyl-1H-1,2,3-triazol-4-yl}carbonyl)amino]-N-methyl-4-pyridinecarboxamide,    1-[(3,4-Dichlorophenyl)methyl]-N-{5-[(ethylamino)carbonyl]-4-methyl-1,3-thiazol-2-yl}-1H-1,2,3-triazole-4-carboxamide,    1-[(3,4-Dichlorophenyl)methyl]-N-{4-methyl-5-[(methylamino)carbonyl]-1,3-thiazol-2-yl}-1H-1,2,3-triazole-4-carboxamide,    1-[(3,4-Dichlorophenyl)methyl]-N-(5-{[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]carbonyl}-1,3-thiazol-2-yl)-1H-1,2,3-triazole-4-carboxamide,    N-[5-(Aminocarbonyl)-1,3-thiazol-2-yl]-1-[(3,4-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-1H-1,2,3-triazole-4-carboxamide,    N-[5-(Aminocarbonyl)-4-methyl-1,3-thiazol-2-yl]-1-[(3,4-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-1H-1,2,3-triazole-4-carboxamide,    1-[(3,4-Dichlorophenyl)methyl]-5-methyl-N-1,3,4-thiadiazol-2-yl-1H-1,2,3-triazole-4-carboxamide,    1-[(3,4-Dichlorophenyl)methyl]-N-[5-(hydroxymethyl)-1,3-thiazol-2-yl]-5-methyl-1H-1,2,3-triazole-4-carboxamide,    1-[(3,4-Dichlorophenyl)methyl]-N-[5-(hydroxymethyl)-1,3-thiazol-2-yl]-5-[(methyloxy)methyl]-1H-1,2,3-triazole-4-carboxamide,    1-[(3,4-Dichlorophenyl)methyl]-N-[5-(hydroxymethyl)-4-methyl-1,3-thiazol-2-yl]-5-methyl-1H-1,2,3-triazole-4-carboxamide,    1-[(3,4-Dichlorophenyl)methyl]-N-[5-(hydroxymethyl)-1,3,4-thiadiazol-2-yl]-5-methyl-1H-1,2,3-triazole-4-carboxamide,    1-[(3,4-Dichlorophenyl)methyl]-N-[4-(2-hydroxyethyl)-1,3-thiazol-2-yl]-5-methyl-1H-1,2,3-triazole-4-carboxamide,    1-[(3,4-Dichlorophenyl)methyl]-N-[4-(hydroxymethyl)-2-pyridinyl]-5-methyl-1H-1,2,3-triazole-4-carboxamide,    N-{1-[(3,4-Dichlorophenyl)methyl]-5-methyl-1H-1,2,3-triazol-4-yl}-6-(methyloxy)-1,3-benzothiazole-2-carboxamide, or    {2-[({1-[(3,4-Dichlorophenyl)methyl]-1H-1,2,3-triazol-4-yl}methyl)amino]-1,3-thiazol-5-yl}methanol.
The compounds of the invention have been found to inhibit SCD activity and may therefore be useful in regulating lipid levels, e.g. plasma lipid levels. Diseases or conditions caused by or associated with an abnormal plasma lipid profile and for the treatment of which the compounds of the invention may be useful include; dyslipidemia, hypoalphalipoproteinemia, hyperbetalipoproteinemia, hypercholesterolemia, hypertriglyceridemia, familial hypercholesterolemia, angina, ischemia, cardiac ischemia, stroke, myocardial infarction, atherosclerosis, obesity, Type I diabetes, Type II diabetes, insulin resistance, hyperinsulinaemia and metabolic syndrome. Other cardiovascular diseases for which the compounds of the present invention are useful include peripheral vascular disease, reperfusion injury, angioplastic restenosis, hypertension, vascular complications of diabetes and thrombosis. Other diseases or conditions include hepatic steatosis, non-alcoholic steatohepatitis (NASH) and other diseases related to accumulation of lipids in the liver.
The compounds of the invention may also be useful in the treatment of skin disorders e.g. eczema, acne, psoriasis, skin ageing, keloid scar formation or prevention, and diseases related to production or secretions from mucous membranes.
The compounds of the invention may also be useful in the treatment of cancer, neoplasia, malignancy, metastases, tumours (benign or malignant), carcinogenesis, hepatomas and the like.
The compounds of the invention may also be useful in the treatment of mild cognitive impairment (MCI), Alzheimer's disease (AD), cerebral amyloid angiopathy (CAA) or dementia associated with Down Syndrome (DS) and other neurodegenerative diseases characterized by the formation or accumulation of amyloid plaques comprising Aβ42.
Within the context of the present invention, the terms describing the indications used herein are classified in the Merck Manual of Diagnosis and Therapy, 17th Edition and/or the International Classification of Diseases 10th Edition (ICD-10). The various subtypes of the disorders mentioned herein are contemplated as part of the present invention.
In one aspect, the invention provides a compound of formula (I) or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof for use in medical therapy.
In one aspect, the invention provides the use of a compound of formula (I) or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof for the manufacture of a medicament for treating and/or preventing a disease or a condition susceptible to amelioration by an SCD inhibitor.
In another aspect, the invention provides the use of a compound of formula (I) or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof for the manufacture of a medicament for treating and/or preventing acne, psoriasis, skin ageing, cancer, dyslipidemia, hypertriglyceridemia, atherosclerosis, obesity, Type II diabetes, insulin resistance, hyperinsulinaemia, hepatic steatosis and/or non-alcoholic steatohepatitis (NASH).
In another aspect, the invention provides the use of a compound of formula (I) or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof for the manufacture of a medicament for treating and/or preventing acne, psoriasis, skin ageing, cancer, dyslipidemia, atherosclerosis, insulin resistance, hyperinsulinaemia, Type II diabetes and/or hepatic steatosis.
In another aspect, the invention provides the use of a compound of formula (I) or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof for the manufacture of a medicament for treating and/or preventing acne.
In one aspect, the invention provides a compound of formula (I) or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof for use in treating and/or preventing a disease or a condition susceptible to amelioration by an SCD inhibitor in a mammal, including human.
In another aspect, the invention provides a compound of formula (I) or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof for use in treating and/or preventing acne, psoriasis, skin ageing, cancer, dyslipidemia, hypertriglyceridemia, atherosclerosis, obesity, Type II diabetes, insulin resistance, hyperinsulinaemia, hepatic steatosis and/or non-alcoholic steatohepatitis (NASH).
In another aspect, the invention provides a compound of formula (I) or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof for use in treating and/or preventing acne, psoriasis, skin ageing, cancer, dyslipidemia, atherosclerosis, insulin resistance, hyperinsulinaemia, Type II diabetes and/or hepatic steatosis.
In another aspect, the invention provides a compound of formula (I) or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof for use in treating and/or preventing acne.
In one aspect, the invention provides a method for treating and/or preventing a disease or a condition susceptible to amelioration by an SCD inhibitor, which method comprises administering to a subject, for example a mammal, including human, a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula (I) or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
In another aspect, the invention provides a method for treating and/or preventing a acne, psoriasis, skin ageing, cancer, dyslipidemia, hypertriglyceridemia, atherosclerosis, obesity, Type II diabetes, insulin resistance, hyperinsulinaemia, hepatic steatosis and/or non-alcoholic steatohepatitis (NASH), which method comprises administering to a subject, for example a mammal, including human, a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula (I) or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
In another aspect, the invention provides a method for treating and/or preventing acne, psoriasis, skin ageing, cancer, dyslipidemia, atherosclerosis, insulin resistance, hyperinsulinaemia, Type II diabetes and/or hepatic steatosis, which method comprises administering to a subject, for example a mammal, including human, a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula (I) or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
In another aspect, the invention provides a method for treating and/or preventing acne, which method comprises administering to a subject, for example a mammal, including human, a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula (I) or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
It will be appreciated that reference to “treatment” and “therapy” includes acute treatment or prophylaxis as well as the alleviation of established symptoms.
Since the compounds of the invention are intended for use in pharmaceutical compositions it will readily be understood that they are each preferably provided in substantially pure form, for example at least 60% pure, more suitably at least 75% pure and preferably at least 85%, especially at least 98% pure (% are on a weight for weight basis). Impure preparations of the compounds may be used for preparing the more pure forms used in the pharmaceutical compositions; these less pure preparations of the compounds should contain at least 1%, more suitably at least 5% and preferably from 10 to 59% of a compound of the invention.
Processes for the preparation of the compounds of formula (I) form further aspects of the invention. R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7 and R8 are as defined above unless otherwise specified. Throughout the specification, general formulae are designated by Roman numerals (I), (II), (III), (IV) etc.
In certain instances final compounds of formula (I) can be converted into other compounds of formula (I) by techniques known to those in the art, for example, carboxylic acid substituents can be converted to esters or amides by routine techniques.
In a general process, compounds of formula (I), wherein X represents —CONH— and R3 represents
wherein
represents —C5-9heteroaryl and Y represents —C1-3alkyl, —C1-6alkoxy, —CO2R4, —C(═O)NR5R6, —C(═O)NHC1-3alkylNR7R8, —C(═O)NHC1-3alkylOC1-3alkyl, —C(═O)NHC1-3alkylOH, —C(═O)R9, —C1-6alkylOH, —C═O, —CHO, —C1-3alkylCO2C1-3alkyl, —C1-3alkylOC1-3alkyl, —C1-6haloalkyl, —OC1-6haloalkyl, —OC3-6cycloalkyl, —C3-6cycloalkyl or halogen (formula (Ia)), may be prepared according to reaction scheme 1 by reacting compounds of formula (II) and compounds of formula (III). The reaction is suitably carried out in the presence of a coupling reagent such as HATU or EDCI and HOBt and a base such as DIPEA or NEt3 in a suitable solvent such as DMF (suitably at room temperature to 40° C.).

Accordingly, in one aspect the invention provides a process for the preparation of compounds of the formula (Ia) by reacting compounds of formula (II), wherein R1 and R2 are defined above, with compounds of formula (III) wherein
and Y are defined above, in the presence of a coupling agent.
Compounds of formula (II) may be prepared according to reaction scheme 2 by reacting compounds of formula (IVa) and compounds of formula (IVb). The reaction is suitably carried out in the presence of base such as potassium carbonate in a suitable solvent such as DMF or DMSO (suitably at 40-80° C.) and is followed by saponification of compounds of formula (IV) in basic conditions such as sodium hydroxide in a suitable solvent such as ethanol or methanol (to reflux).

Compounds of formula (II), wherein R2 represents H (formula (IIa)), may be prepared according to reaction scheme 3 by reacting compounds of formula (IVa) and ethyl 2-propynoate in a suitable solvent such as ethanol to reflux and is followed by saponification of compounds of formula (V) in basic conditions such as sodium hydroxide in a suitable solvent such as ethanol or methanol (suitably at reflux).

Compounds of formula (IVa) may be prepared according to reaction scheme 4 by the reaction of benzyl halide chlorine or bromine (VI) with sodium azide in a suitable solvent such as DMSO or DMF (suitably at room temperature to 80° C.).

Compounds of formula (I), wherein X represents —NHCO— and R3 represents
wherein
and Y are defined as above (formula (Ib)), may be prepared according to reaction scheme 5 by reacting compounds of formula (VII) and compounds of formula (VIII). The reaction is suitably carried out in the presence of a coupling reagent such as HATU and a base such as DIPEA in a suitable solvent such as DCM or DMF (suitably at room temperature to 40° C.).

Accordingly, in another aspect the invention provides a process for the preparation of compounds of the formula (Ib) by reacting compounds of formula (VII), wherein R1 and R2 are defined above, with compounds of formula (VIII) wherein
and Y are defined above, in the presence of a coupling reagent.
Compounds of formula (VII), wherein R2 represents H, —C1-6alkyl or —C1-3alkylOC1-3alkyl, (formula (VIIa)), may be prepared according to reaction scheme 6 by reacting compounds of formula (VIIb) in the presence of bromine and a base such as potassium hydroxide in a suitable solvent such as water (suitably at 40° to 80° C.).

Compounds of formula (VIIb), wherein R2 represents H, —C1-6alkyl or —C1-3 alkylOC1-3alkyl may be prepared according to reaction scheme 7 by reacting compounds of formula (II), wherein R2 represents —CH3 (formula (IIb), in the presence of thionyl chloride in chloroform at room temperature, followed by reaction with aqueous ammonia in acetonitrile on ice (e.g. −5 to 5° C.).

Compounds of formula (I), wherein R3 represents
is defined as above (formula (Ic)), may be prepared according to reaction scheme 8 by reduction of the ester function (—COOR4) of compounds of the formula (IX) in the presence of DIBAL-H in a solution of toluene. The reaction is suitably carried out in a solvent such as THF at room temperature.

Accordingly, in another aspect the invention provides a process for the preparation of compounds of the formula (Ic) by reduction of the ester function (—COOR4) of compounds of the formula (IX) wherein R1, R2 and
are defined above.
Compounds of formula (I), wherein R3 represents
and is defined as above (formula (Ic)), may also be prepared according to reaction scheme 9 by reduction of the aldehyde function (—CHO) of compounds of the formula (X) in the presence of sodium borohydride in a suitable solvent such as DCM/MeOH at room temperature.

Accordingly, in another aspect the invention provides a process for the preparation of compounds of the formula (Ic) by reduction of the aldehyde function (—CHO) of compounds of the formula (VIIIa) wherein R1, R2 and
are defined above.
Compounds of formula (I), wherein R3 represents
is defined as above (formula (Id)), may be prepared according to reaction scheme 10 by saponification of the ester function (—COOR4) of compounds of the formula (IXa) in basic conditions in a suitable solvent such as methanol or ethanol at reflux.

Accordingly, in another aspect the invention provides a process for the preparation of compounds of the formula (Id) by saponification of the ester function (—COOR4) of compounds of the formula (IXa) wherein R1, R2 and
are defined above.
Compounds of formula (I), wherein R3 represents
is defined as above (formula (Ie)), may be prepared according to reaction scheme 11 by reacting compounds of formula (Id), wherein
is defined as above, and compounds of formula (XI), wherein R represents —R5R6, —C1-3alkylNR7R8, —C1-3alkylOC1-3alkyl or —C1-3alkylOH in the presence of a coupling reagent such as HATU and base such as DIPEA in a suitable solvent such as DMF (suitably at room temperature or at 40° C.).

Accordingly, in another aspect the invention provides a process for the preparation of compounds of the formula (Ie) by reacting compounds of the formula (Id), wherein R1, R2 and
are defined above, with compounds of the formula (XI) wherein R is defined above, in the presence of a coupling agent.
Compounds of formula (I), wherein X represents —CH2N— and R3 represents
wherein
and Y are defined as above, (formula (If)), may be prepared according to reaction scheme 12 by reacting compounds of formula (XII) and compounds of formula (III) in the presence of a base such as potassium carbonate in a suitable solvent such as acetonitrile suitably at 40° C.

Accordingly, in another aspect the invention provides a process for the preparation of compounds of the formula (If) by reacting compounds of the formula (XIII), wherein R1 and R2 are defined above, with compounds of the formula (III) wherein
and Y are defined above, in the presence of a base.
Compounds of formula (XII) may be prepared according to reaction scheme 13 by the reduction of compounds of formula (IV) using DIBAL in a suitable solvent such as THF to room temperature to give the compound (XIII), followed by the bromination of compounds of the formula (XII) with PBr3 in a suitable solvent such as dichloromethane suitably at room temperature.

Compounds of the formula (III), (IVb) (VI), (VIII) and (XI) are commercially available compounds or may be prepared by methods known in the literature or processes known to those skilled in the art.
Compounds of the formula (IX), (IXa) and (X) may be prepared according to the general reaction scheme 1.
Further details for the preparation of compounds of formula (I) are found in the examples section hereinafter.
The compounds of the invention may be prepared singly or as compound libraries comprising at least 2, for example 5 to 1,000 compounds, and more preferably 10 to 100 compounds. Libraries of compounds of the invention may be prepared by a combinatorial ‘split and mix’ approach or by multiple parallel syntheses using either solution phase or solid phase chemistry, by procedures known to those skilled in the art. Thus according to a further aspect there is provided a compound library comprising at least 2 compounds of the invention.
Those skilled in the art will appreciate that in the preparation of compounds of formula (I) and/or salts thereof it may be necessary and/or desirable to protect one or more sensitive groups in the molecule or the appropriate intermediate to prevent undesirable side reactions. Suitable protecting groups for use according to the present invention are well known to those skilled in the art and may be used in a conventional manner. See, for example, “Protective groups in organic synthesis” by T. W. Greene and P. G. M. Wuts (John Wiley & sons 1991) or “Protecting Groups” by P. J. Kocienski (Georg Thieme Verlag 1994). Examples of suitable amino protecting groups include acyl type protecting groups (e.g. formyl, trifluoroacetyl, acetyl), aromatic urethane type protecting groups (e.g. benzyloxycarbonyl (Cbz) and substituted Cbz), aliphatic urethane protecting groups (e.g. 9-fluorenylmethoxycarbonyl (Fmoc), t-butyloxycarbonyl (Boc), isopropyloxycarbonyl, cyclohexyloxycarbonyl) and alkyl or aralkyl type protecting groups (e.g. benzyl, trityl, chlorotrityl).
Various intermediate compounds used in the above-mentioned process, including but not limited to certain compounds of formulae (II), (V), constitute a further aspect of the present invention.
The compounds of formula (I) or pharmaceutically acceptable salt(s) thereof may also be used in combination with other therapeutic agents. The invention thus provides, in a further aspect, a combination comprising a compound of formula (I) or pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof together with one or more further therapeutic agent(s).
Compounds of the invention may be administered in combination with other therapeutic agents. Preferred therapeutic agents are selected from the list: an inhibitor of cholesteryl ester transferase (CETP inhibitors), a HMG-CoA reductase inhibitor, a microsomal triglyceride transfer protein, a peroxisome proliferator-activated receptor activator (PPAR), a bile acid reuptake inhibitor, a cholesterol absorption inhibitor, a cholesterol synthesis inhibitor, a fibrate, niacin, an ion-exchange resin, an antioxidant, an inhibitor of AcylCoA: cholesterol acyltransferase (ACAT inhibitor), a cannabinoid 1 antagonist and a bile acid sequestrant. Other preferred therapeutic agents are selected from the list a corticosteroid, a vitamin D3 derivative, a retinoid, an immunomodulator, an anti androgen, a keratolytic agent, an anti-microbial, a platinum chemotherapeutic, an antimetabolite, hydroxyurea, a taxane, a mitotic disrupter, an anthracycline, dactinomycin, an alkylating agent and a cholinesterase inhibitor.
When the compound of formula (I) or pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof is used in combination with a second therapeutic agent the dose of each compound may differ from that when the compound is used alone. Appropriate doses will be readily appreciated by those skilled in the art. It will be appreciated that the amount of a compound of the invention required for use in treatment will vary with the nature of the condition being treated and the age and the condition of the patient and will be ultimately at the discretion of the attendant physician or veterinarian.
The combinations referred to above may conveniently be presented for use in the form of a pharmaceutical formulation and thus pharmaceutical formulations comprising a combination as defined above together with at least one pharmaceutically acceptable carrier and/or excipient comprise a further aspect of the invention. The individual components of such combinations may be administered either sequentially or simultaneously in separate or combined pharmaceutical formulations by any convenient route.
When administration is sequential, either the SCD inhibitor or the second therapeutic agent may be administered first. When administration is simultaneous, the combination may be administered either in the same or different pharmaceutical composition.
When combined in the same formulation it will be appreciated that the two compounds must be stable and compatible with each other and the other components of the formulation. When formulated separately they may be provided in any convenient formulation, conveniently in such manner as are known for such compounds in the art.
The invention also includes a pharmaceutical composition comprising one or more compounds of formula (I) or pharmaceutically acceptable salt (s) in combination with one or more excipients.
The compounds of the invention may be administered in conventional dosage forms prepared by combining a compound of the invention with standard pharmaceutical carriers or diluents according to conventional procedures well known in the art. These procedures may involve mixing, granulating and compressing or dissolving the ingredients as appropriate to the desired preparation.
The pharmaceutical compositions of the invention may be formulated for administration by any route, and include those in a form adapted for oral, topical or parenteral administration to mammals including humans.
The compositions may be in the form of tablets, capsules, powders, granules, lozenges, creams or liquid preparations, such as oral or sterile parenteral solutions or suspensions.
The topical formulations of the present invention may be presented as, for instance, dispersions, lotions, creams, gels, pastes, powders, aerosol sprays, syrups or ointments on sponges or cotton applicators, and solutions or suspensions in an aqueous liquid, non-aqueous liquid, oil-in-water emulsion, or water-in-oil liquid emulsion.
Creams, lotions, or ointments, may be prepared as rinse-off or leave-on products, as well as two stage treatment products for use with other skin cleansing or managing compositions. The compositions can be administered as a rinse-off product in a higher concentration form, such as a gel, and then a leave-on product in a lower concentration to avoid irritation of the skin. Each of these forms is well understood by those of ordinary skill in the art, such that dosages may be easily prepared to incorporate the pharmaceutical composition of the invention.
Ointments are hydrocarbon-based semisolid formulations containing dissolved or suspended drugs. Creams and lotions are semi-solid emulsion systems and the term is applied both to water/oil or oil/water. Gel formulations are semi-solid systems in which a liquid phase is trapped in a polymeric matrix.
By way of non-limiting example, the ointments may contain one or more hydrophobic carriers selected from, for example, white soft paraffin or other mineral waxes, liquid paraffin, non-mineral waxes, long chain alcohols, long chain acids and silicones. The ointment may contain in addition to the hydrophobic carriers some hydrophillic carriers selected from, for example, propylene glycol and polyethylene glycol in combination with an appropriate surfactant/co-surfactant system. The carrier compositions of the creams or lotions are typically based on water, white soft paraffin and an appropriate surfactant/co-surfactant system, in combination with other carriers/components selected from, for example, propylene glycol, butylene glycol glycerinemonostearate, PEG-glycerinemonostearate, esters such as C12-15 alkyl benzoate, liquid paraffin, non-mineral waxes, long chain alcohols, long chain acids silicones, non-silicone polymers. The gels may by way of example be formulated using isopropyl alcohol or ethyl alcohol, propylene glycol and water with a gelling agent such as hydroxyethyl cellulose, suitably in combination with minor components, for example one or more of butylene glycol and a wetting agent such as a poloxamer.
An ointment, cream, lotion, gel, and the like, can further comprise a moisturizing agent. The moisturizing agent can be a hydrophobic moisturizing agent such as ceramide, borage oil, tocopherol, tocopherol linoleate, dimethicone or a mixture thereof or a hydrophilic moisturizing agent such as glycerine, hyaluronic acid, sodium peroxylinecarbolic acid, wheat protein, hair keratin amino acids, or a mixture thereof.
The compositions according to the invention may also comprise conventional additives and adjuvants for dermatological applications, such as preservatives, acids or bases used as pH buffer excipients and antioxidants.
The present invention encompasses administration via a transdermal patch or other forms of transdermal administration. Suitable formulations for transdermal administration are known in the art, and may be employed in the methods of the present invention. For example, suitable transdermal patch formulations for the administration of a pharmaceutical compound are described in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,460,372 to Campbell et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,996 to Kwiatek et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,665 to Nuwayser, U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,941 to Eckert et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,223,261 to Nelson et al.
One suitable type of transdermal patch for use in the methods of the present invention encompasses a suitable transdermal patch includes a backing layer which is non-permeable, a permeable surface layer, an adhesive layer substantially continuously coating the permeable surface layer, and a reservoir located or sandwiched between the backing layer and the permeable surface layer such that the backing layer extends around the sides of the reservoir and is joined to the permeable surface layer at the edges of the permeable surface layer. The reservoir contains a compound of formula (I) or pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, alone or in combination, and is in fluid contact with the permeable surface layer. The transdermal patch is adhered to the skin by the adhesive layer on the permeable surface layer, such that the permeable surface layer is in substantially continuous contact with the skin when the transdermal patch is adhered to the skin. While the transdermal patch is adhered to the skin of the subject, the compound of formula (I) or pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof contained in the reservoir of the transdermal patch is transferred via the permeable surface layer, from the reservoir, through the adhesive layer, and to the skin of the patient. The transdermal patch may optionally also include one or more penetration-enhancing agents in the reservoir that enhance the penetration of the compound of formula (I) or pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof through the skin.
Examples of suitable materials which may comprise the backing layer are well known in the art of transdermal patch delivery, and any conventional backing layer material may be employed in the transdermal patch of the instant invention.
Suitable penetration-enhancing agents are well known in the art as well. Examples of conventional penetration-enhancing agents include alkanols such as ethanol, hexanol, cyclohexanol, and the like, hydrocarbons such as hexane, cyclohexaue, isopropylbenzene; aldehydes and ketones such as cyclohexanone, acetamide, N,N-di(lower alkyl)acetamides such as N,N-diethylacetamide, N,N-dimethyl acetamide, N-(2-hydroxyethyl)acetamide, esters such as N,N-di-lower alkyl sulfoxides; essential oils such as propylene glycol, glycerine, glycerol monolaurate, isopropyl myristate, and ethyl oleate, salicylates, and mixtures of any of the above.
Tablets and capsules for oral administration may be in unit dose presentation form, and may contain conventional excipients such as binding agents, for example syrup, acacia, gelatin, sorbitol, tragacanth, or polyvinylpyrrolidone; fillers, for example lactose, sugar, maize-starch, calcium phosphate, sorbitol or glycine; tabletting lubricants, for example magnesium stearate, talc, polyethylene glycol or silica; disintegrants, for example potato starch; or acceptable wetting agents such as sodium lauryl sulphate. The tablets may be coated according to methods well known in normal pharmaceutical practice. Oral liquid preparations may be in the form of, for example, aqueous or oily suspensions, solutions, emulsions, syrups or elixirs, or may be presented as a dry product for reconstitution with water or other suitable vehicle before use. Such liquid preparations may contain conventional additives, such as suspending agents, for example sorbitol, methyl cellulose, glucose syrup, gelatin, hydroxyethyl cellulose, carboxymethyl cellulose, aluminium stearate gel or hydrogenated edible fats, emulsifying agents, for example lecithin, sorbitan monooleate, or acacia; non-aqueous vehicles (which may include edible oils), for example almond oil, oily esters such as glycerine, propylene glycol, or ethyl alcohol; preservatives, for example methyl or propyl p-hydroxybenzoate or sorbic acid, and, if desired, conventional flavouring or colouring agents.
Preparations for oral administration may be suitably formulated to give controlled/extended release of the active compound.
Suppositories will contain conventional suppository bases, e.g. cocoa-butter or other glyceride.
For parenteral administration, fluid unit dosage forms are prepared utilising the compound and a sterile vehicle, water being preferred. The compound, depending on the vehicle and concentration used, can be either suspended or dissolved in the vehicle. In preparing solutions the compound can be dissolved in water for injection and filter sterilised before filling into a suitable vial or ampoule and sealing.
Advantageously, agents such as a local anaesthetic, preservative and buffering agents can be dissolved in the vehicle. To enhance the stability, the composition can be frozen after filling into the vial and the water removed under vacuum. The dry lyophilised powder is then sealed in the vial and an accompanying vial of water for injection may be supplied to reconstitute the liquid prior to use. Parenteral suspensions are prepared in substantially the same manner except that the compound is suspended in the vehicle instead of being dissolved and sterilisation cannot be accomplished by filtration. The compound can be sterilised by exposure to ethylene oxide before suspending in the sterile vehicle. Advantageously, a surfactant or wetting agent is included in the composition to facilitate uniform distribution of the compound.
The compositions may contain from 0.1% by weight, preferably from 10-60% by weight, of the active ingredient, depending on the method of administration. Where the compositions comprise dosage units, each unit will preferably contain from 50-500 mg of the active ingredient. The dosage as employed for adult human treatment will preferably range from 100 to 3000 mg per day, for instance 1500 mg per day depending on the route and frequency of administration. Such a dosage corresponds to 1.5 to 50 mg/kg per day. Suitably the dosage is from 5 to 20 mg/kg per day.
It will be recognised by one of skill in the art that the optimal quantity and spacing of individual dosages of a compound of the invention will be determined by the nature and extent of the condition being treated, the form, route and site of administration, and the particular mammal being treated, and that such optimums can be determined by conventional techniques. It will also be appreciated by one of skill in the art that the optimal course of treatment, i.e., the number of doses of a compound of the invention given per day for a defined number of days, can be ascertained by those skilled in the art using conventional course of treatment determination tests.
The invention also extends to novel intermediates disclosed herein, used in the preparation of compounds of formula (I) or salts thereof.
The following is a list of the used definitions: